Zergut class Space Dreadnought
The Zergut (Zair-Goot) class space dreadnought was a means fro the UruKhar Navy to adopt a command and control vessel that could also deliver firepower support for the fleet it commands. It sports many state of the art weapons, sensors, communications and control technology. Officially labeled ZSDN-01a, the vessel can maneuver fairly rapidly for a vessel of it's size thanks to powerful directional vernier thrusters in conjunction with the gravity manipulation generators in it. These GMGs also allow the 730m long bulk of the vessel to land and take off from a planetary surface with casual ease. With many systems automated and also the ability to use android crew/troops, the Zergut class can operate even if the flesh and blood crew is reduced to 30% capacity. Using eight large mass thrusting high speed engines and the warp system, the Zergut is also fast for it's size. Although as the UruKhar have discovered, many of the Humanoid civilizations make far larger vessels in scale, the weapon tech is still not up to the UruKhar level, but the sheer size and weapon load outs do make up for the lack as they have built the fleets they have in preparation for the return of the Titans, or Ikuraga as most aliens know of the giant aliens. (pictures of Zergut-a leading a force, lower is a "b" refit for a carrier group command) Weaponry: The dreadnought class have been getting refit to carry a ship-killer "Dessler-Cannon" named for the scientist that created it under Emperor Velks' orders. The armored nose opens, exposing the cannon hidden by four of the "grills" and so is the ships' "spinal mount" weapon Seven large turrets with four barrels mount the 490mm Variable phase particle-shock weapons. Four smaller turrets house triple barreled 330mm versions, and hidden doors along the sides hide another 40(L) and 40® 280mm dual barreled version of this weapon. roughly 200 33mm particle pulse cannons protect the vessel from fighter attacks. the Zergut also has launch tubes for 200cm torpedoes, 3(L), 3®, and 10(Ventral) facing forwards and another seven facing the rear. another undisclosed number of missile launchers are also hidden completing the weapon line up for it's own weapons. The bridge section ship, which if the main hull is lost also carries 4 x single 330mm Variable phase particle-shock cannons aft, and another 6 x Variable phase particle-shock forwards. that section is equipped with it's own Warp shield, and armor, as well as GMG system. The Zergut also has a fighter bay system allowing it to carry forty of the small interceptors of the DWG-262 fighters. The Zergut can also deliver a contingent of troops via six lander craft that can drop six tanks and or APCs each. There is a modified version of the Zergut, ZSDN-01B which has the S.M.I.T.E. system to warp or teleport fighters further than their usual supplies would, allowing the planes to use all their fuel to fight, then return home to their carriers, this variant Zergut accompanies carrier groups. the difference can be seen as visually the SMITE system is seen as a pair of projectors on the bridge section of the Zergut, which in itself is another warp capable smaller ship. UruKhar shipyards can make these 1million ton ships at the rate of 1.5 to 2 yrs during a peaceful period, but can if need be at war drop it to a flat 1yr period due to modular systems that the UruKhar employ for faster construction of said vessels. The vessel also boasts the best armor along with the ability for the armor to activate passive anti-beam shields. the warp system also makes for the toughest warp shields in the fleet, making it hard for solid weapons and high potency energy weapons of UruKhar standards even to make a dent. Commands of these vessels also come as partial privilege to the Noble houses officers of the fleet, to denote such is shown as Blue is the Emperor Velks' personal vessel, more colorful combinations can be indicative of the tastes of the Noble-Officer who receives command of said ship. Standard officers in command of a fleet remain in the standard green or camouflage patterns it comes in. Pictured above is one personalized by it's owning Noble Officer commanding that fleet. UruKhar crew: 100 Officers, 900 crew. Android crew: 800 UruKhar pilots 44, 40fighter pilots and 4 shuttle pilots. Category:UruKhar Fleet Vessels Category:Naval Ships Category:Dreadnaught Category:The UruKhar Empire